Color Me
by Best Works
Summary: A series of ten one shots based on different emotions and the colors that are mainly asociated with them, slight metions of smitchie, and shaitlyn.
1. Color Me Green With Envy

**Here is the first Chapter of this little one shot thingy story. Hopefully you'll like it. I might do another one like this cause there easy to write and I can write them in school without getting to distracted. Next one shot is Red with Lust. Wonder who that one's about.. Hmmm? Enjoy :) **

Color Me..

Green With Envy

With her blond straight hair, piercing blue eyes, and her designer clothes she was a sight for sore eyes.

She was beautiful.

Talented.

Perfect.

She walked into the room and her hair swished back and fourth as she walked.

She glared at the girl on the other side of the room.

She _hated _her.

She hated how she hadn't _won_.

She hadn't won _him_.

Him.

The girl that she was now looking at had.

She watched as his hand rested on the small of the other girls back.

That _**could**_ have been her.

She _wished _that it was her.

It _**should**_ have been her.

Tess Tyler _**never**_ got jealous, but she was green with envy towards Mitchie Torres.

Why you may ask?

Because she won the **war**.

Won the _prize_ that is _**Shane Gray**_.

Took away what was rightfully hers.

And that didn't sit well with Tess at all.

She watched as Shane smiled at Mitchie.

A smile that showed love and passion toward the girl that wasn't _**her**_.

_**Everyone's allergic to, Poison Ivy. **_

_**Everybody get's the itch. **_

_**Everybody hates that.  
Everyone's allergic to Poison Ivy. **_

_**Poison Ivy- Jonas Brothers**_


	2. Color Me Grey For Serious

**This is the next one for Color me.. Sorry its not lust. Next color will be black. **

Gray For Serious

(Nate)

He was _quiet_, but always got **right** down to business.

People think he's **cocky**.

_Conceited_.

_**Full of himself.**_

He's not _any_ of those things.

Not even **close**.

That all goes to _**ShanefreakingGrey**__._

Nate has _always_ been the quiet one.

_**Serious.**_

That's _his_ thing.

Shane was the **jerk** and Jason was the_ goofball_.

Serious was the _only _spot left so he **took **it.

He took _everything_ in stride.

The **good** PR and the _bad_.

He had dealt with Shane's tantrums, but _**ShanefreakingGrey**_ had finally broke the last straw.

"Shane, can for one minute not everything revolve around you? Dang it! I'm sick and tired of all of your crap."

He yelled.

Nate Black's Serious Facade had finally been broken.

He was gray with serious, but now he's flaming with anger.

_"I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. Somebody turn the lights off, somebody tell me what's wrong I'd be lying if I told you loosing you is somthing I could handle. I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired." - Sick & Tired White Tie Affair_

**Review?**


	3. Black with Depression

**This is the third one. It's Shane, but not lust. Still gotta write that one.. **

Black With Depression

(Shane)

His eyes were **black**.

They were so _**deep.**_

So _sad._

So _transparent._

He **wasn't** happy.

He wasn't anywhere _close_.

He _**hated **_life.

So what he was a rock star.

_**Big whoop de doo!**_

Everything about fame is _fake_.

**Fictional.**

_**Not true.**_

You don't have _real_ friends.

They _**use you **_for your money.

Your** fame**.

To make a _**name**_ for themselves.

They don't give a _**crap **_about you.

No **one** does.

The _**parties**_.

They aren't what there cracked up to be.

He pours the pills out into his hands into his hand and quickly tosses them in his mouth. Swallowing them down with a glass of water.

He looks into the mirror and sees his _blood shot eyes._

"_We avoid the topics. We make the kids have secrets and when they are exposed and everyone else __knows. We'll say we never knew it that they had a problem. The if we would've known we surely would have solved it."_- Topics Nevertheless

**Review?**


	4. Pink with Love

**Here's the next one. Enjoy :)**

Pink For Love

(Mitchie)

Pink.

It represents love.

It's brought out on Valentines Day.

It's not like red that shows burning passion and lust.

It shows innocence.

Love.

She loved him very much.

It was easy to see.

He loved her too, he was just too stupid to express it.

She was average.

Normal.

Plain Jane.

For some reason he chose her and she's not sure why.

He could have better.

Prettier.

Smarter.

He could have a "Super Model".

A Goddess.

But he chose her.

Plain Jane Mitchie Torres.

She couldn't help, but turn pink when she said 'I love you'.

Cause she was heels over head for Shane Grey.

"_Tell me you love me and everything will be alright. I need you, just like you need me can't stop won't stop. I must be dreaming."_- Must Be Dreaming The Maine

**Review?**


	5. Purple for Self Conscious

**Next one. I'm on a roll with these. Enjoy :)**

Purple For Self Conscious

(Mitchie)

She sat in her seat.

Gently _**tuggingpulling**_ on her bangs.

(A nervous habit that she can't seem to break.)

"Mitchie?"

The teacher said and the girl looked up and sighed.

She grabbed her song book and guitar.

She sat on the stool and quietly hummed as she strummed the guitar.

"Look at what she's wearing"

" OMG her hair looks like a little girl's"

"She looks like a hill billy in those braids"

She pulls at her bangs again as tears form in her eyes.

"_I don't wanna be afraid. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today. And know that I'm okay cause now I believe in me."_ - Believe in Me Demi Lovato

**Review?**


End file.
